The Shadow's Secret
by PhantomDawn
Summary: Being Re-Done! A new organization is on the rise and Team 7 becomes involved when they find a injured teen. But he's not your average accidental rescue, Will he be able to help them stop this organization. Or will the Elemental Nations be in for some trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Found

- Kage -

Deep in the Hidden leaf Forest during a hectic storm a teenage boy could be found running for his life as he was being chased by three Jonin leveled ninjas. He was about ready to collapse and he was too close to chakra exhaustion for his liking, to put it simply he was screwed. The teen was an experiment named Kage Mitsu, or number 454 and he was the first experiment ever to escape from the most dangerous group of ninjas, the Reapers. The Reapers were a newly formed unknown organization and they would like to remain unknown to the world until their plans were completed and ready to be revealed those who did manage to find out who they were never lived long enough to tell someone, with some of the most bloodthirsty ninjas and scientist ever found in all the Elemental Nations it was no surprise that no had ever escaped before, well before now. So it really wasn't a surprise that the moment Kage had escaped he was being tracked and now he's been running for 4 days with a broken arm, several broken ribs and two of his tails were broken too due to one too many close encounters. Yes tails were mentioned, in fact they were the main reason the organization was after him. How he got the tails and they're purpose will be explained later.

Kage has had enough he needed a place to rest and fast or else all this running would've been for nothing and there was no way in hell he was going back to that shit hole of a cell after all he'd gone through to get out. The ninjas just wouldn't give up, he needed a plan and he just wished that the god that had kept him alive thus far would continue till he could figure something out, he was trying to think of something when a sudden barrage of kunai with explosive tags rained down on him before exploding and sending flying into a tree. As he pulled himself up another kunai landed in front of him before exploding sending him flying through the air. The blast was so strong it sent him over a steep hill; only one thought went through his head as he rolled down the embankment worsening and further injuring his already battered body and that was, Shit.

He must have done something right in his crappy life or god, was once again being kind to him because he stopped rolling in front of a cave and the Jonins hadn't shown their faces yet hopefully due to just how little chakra he had left. He used the last of his strength and before the fever took over he pushed himself up and slowly and painfully made his way to the deepest part of the cave praying that they wouldn't find him, finally his body and mind gave up and he collapsed. His mind falling deeper into a Darkness that had become familiar to him

- Team Kakashi-

"Are we there yet!" a blue-eyed teen with spiky blond hair yelled, the two others travelling with him didn't bother to answer him having done so many times before. The three person team had traveled for two whole days and it had rained the ENTIRE time making the three quite irritable and impatient to return home from their mission. The only girl of the group with shoulder length pink hair let out a grown before responding again to the repeated question asked by her annoying teammate "For the last time, Naruto No We Aren't There Yet!"

Naruto not liking the response then grumbled something about getting there faster if they had left earlier. The pink haired girl managed to hear the last of his grumbling causing her thinned out patience to snap, which lead to her beating the crap outta him to shut him up. "Sakura stop hitting me Dammit!" Naruto cried out as he continuously attempted to dodge the fists that were aimed at his face. The third member the ever silent raven of the group known as Sasuke was getting even more pissed off with every second that went by and every shout that escaped the two bickering ninjas, the closer his two 'teammates' were to getting the shit beaten out of them. As he attempted ignoring them once more looking around he noticed a cave in the distance, with that they could get the hell out of this rain and possibly shut the two of them up, because he was on the verge of killing them both.

"Oi" Sasuke called out behind him successfully getting their attention "There's a cave over there, we can use it as a shelter and take a break." Sakura and Naruto stopped their fight to look in the direction Sasuke had pointed, to see the mentioned cave. Sakura then attempted to hug (tackle) Sasuke while screeching something like 'that's my Sasuke-kun' although three years had gone by Sakura really hadn't outgrown her fan girl ways though they were more controlled it was still pretty bad. Sasuke having easily dodged the pink kunoichi started to walk towards the cave with Naruto following and Sakura soon after picking herself up off the ground and brushing off some of the mud that now covered her front.

Once inside the cave Sakura got the feeling something was wrong the air felt heavy around her. "Hey guys, does something feel off to you?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before scanning the cave for anything that could be a potential threat when they didn't feel anything they both said no. Sakura had sensed something almost like chakra slowly leaking into the air around them but it was so heavy it almost felt dark, so she started to go deeper into the cave as the 'chakra' filled air started to feel like it was becoming thicker the deeper in she went, it was still faint. She continued forward until her foot landed on something soft looking down she saw tails, was there animals in here. Following the tails she then saw legs, Human legs and began to worry when she saw the rest she froze eyes wide. Naruto noticed Sakura had stopped looking around and decided to see what she was looking at, "Hey, Sakura is everything alright?" Naruto looked at her and saw that she had gotten pale, moving around her to look at what she had stopped in front of his eyes widen too as he looked down at the figure lying on the floor. Sasuke who'd been watching everything from against the wall since Sakura had started looking around decided to check it out when he noticed Naruto had gone over only to stop too. Wondering what was over there Sasuke pushed off the wall and went to them, reaching them he paused, looking down lying in front of them was a the body of a boy.

The body was of a teen but it was hard to tell he could have been younger. He had pale white skin and was covered with cuts, bruises, burns and what remained of old bandages, his left arm was clearly broken and was swollen, his jet black hair consisted of chin length bangs with longer hair in the back that was matted down with blood from a head injury that couldn't be seen. His face was one of sheer pain; his cheeks tinged red from the high fever wreaking havoc on his small frame. Although the strangest part of the teen was that on his body were three tails attached to his lower back and ears? No not ears you would typically find on humans but ones you would normally find on a wolf, two of the three tails were lying limp on the ground while the third one wrapped itself almost protectively around his small waist, the tails were covered in shaggy fur that was matching his hair in color.

They stared… until Sakura dropped to the ground and started to hurriedly look him over checking for a pulse having snapped out of her surprise. Having found one she quickly got to work putting her medical training that she did under Lady Tsunade to use hoping to be able to do something though due to the state he was in she knew she wouldn't be able to do much, looking up to her two stunned teammates she called out to them "Naruto! Sasuke! I'm going to need your help moving him, Sasuke can you lift him up?" Naruto jumped at the sudden call while Sasuke hid his surprise and moved to pick the smaller boy up "Sasuke be careful not to move his arm to any more than necessary and be careful of any other injuries" Sakura stated calmly after all there wasn't time to panic. Sakura started gathering their dropped belongings while telling Naruto to grab a blanket to wrap the injured male in and to carefully put the tails in a better place. Sasuke simply did as the Pinkette said, the boy was severely injured after all and they were in a cave although he didn't want to go back out into the storm he wasn't stupid they would need to get to the village. "Sakura what exactly are you planning" Naruto looked towards Sakura as he asked after wrapping the blanket around the wolf boy, he was wondering what Sakura planning couldn't they just treat the boy here in the cave. "With the injuries he has I won't be able to treat him here, which means we'll have to get to Konoha so I can treat him properly or better yet get Lady Tsunade to take a look at him if she isn't busy." With those words team seven and the unconscious boy were off through the rain once again but this time moving as fast as they could to get back home to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Wondering

- Kage -

Warm that's what I felt, just simple warmth; strange the last thing I remember was being tossed down a cliff from an explosion. The feeling of rough sharp things under me and an extreme cold was surrounding me while I was burning on the inside, nowhere near the soft soothing warm feeling now. I want to open my eyes to see just where I am but they're so heavy and won't open, my whole body feels heavy actually but it's kind of … pleasant. I wonder though when did the Darkness ever feel so peaceful, so calm. Is it trying to trick me?

-Tsunade&Team7-

Tsunade had just finished taking care of the wolf child and was now returning to her office where team 7 was waiting. She let out a sigh while thinking 'what the hell, happened to that kid, just what?' It was obvious from taking a proper look at him that the injuries he had, were from some form of torture .Having reached her office she walked in and went to her desk while ignoring the stares coming from the three figures, after settling down she gave them her attention the first one to speak was Sakura.

"Um... So is he alright?" Sakura had a look of pure concern on her face after all when they had finally gotten him to Konoha, his fever had gotten worse. Tsunade looked at the three teens before telling them all she learned. "Well, the boy will live his injuries weren't enough to put him to close to death's door and the fever's been dealt with" Sakura relaxed slightly when she heard this. "The cuts and burns were easy enough although his arm was a problem considering it was pretty much shattered so that took some time and work hopefully it will heal properly and he'll be able to use it. He's suffering from a serious head wound so we'll have to see how he is when he wakes up, also a few of his ribs are, one's been broken and finally his tails, two out the three are broken."

Tsunade finished stating the findings of her examination and let out another sigh, this really wasn't her day not only did she get caught trying to sneak away from her work, which ended up being doubled by Shizune but now she had this mysterious 'Wolf' boy to take care of considering a normal doctor would've probably freak out at sight of him, after all it's not every day you see a boy with three tails and wolf ears get rushed into your hospital by ninjas (who were only on a retrieval mission for several scrolls) with the types of injuries the boy had. Not to mention this was added on to all of her work that she'd ditched before, being the Hokage was a seriously tiring job. Man did she want a drink now.

Naruto and Sakura visibly relaxed as for the Uchiha he was leaning against the wall looking peeved like normal. Naruto looked up towards the Hokage before asking the one question they all seemed to have thought "Hey Tsunade-Baachan, who do you think could've done this to him and why would they?" Ignoring the name having given up on yelling at him and punches didn't seem to work anymore she look at Naruto and the other two teens before giving her response "To be honest I have no clue at first I thought it had to be Orochimaru and he's still there on the list but the reasoning for him to do something like this I wouldn't know, the next possibility is the Akatsuki but that seems highly unlikely seeing as they are after the Bijuu, so I honestly don't know who. We'll have to ask the boy what he knows and that's if he remembers anything at all when he wakes up"

- Team 7 -

With that she then told them they're dismissed and told them that they would be told of when the he wakes up due to them being responsible for him. Naruto and Sakura were walking through town on their way home Sasuke had ditched them the moment they left the Hokage's Tower, they were all tired so they couldn't really blame him besides they didn't want to have to deal with a tired and pissed off Uchiha. Sakura said a quick goodbye to Naruto before heading off to her parents place which was where she was staying till she managed to save up enough for an apartment, which left Naruto to continue on his way to his apartment. When he reached his place he dumped his things on the ground before heading straight to the bathroom to take a long and relaxing shower, and then he would be off to bed after that to finally get some sleep on something that wasn't rough flooring and actually comfortable.

Sakura had finally made it home and had gotten herself ready for bed but she couldn't get her mind of the boy they had found the day before, she couldn't even think about her precious Sasuke-kun. The idea that someone could do such a thing to a person was sickening although being a ninja she'd seen plenty of things, but the boy looked so frail like he wouldn't, no couldn't even kill a fly without becoming depressed from the fact he had just ended a life okay maybe that was overreacting but still. Deciding to try to get some sleep she rolled on to her stomach and with her mind wandering of what's to come, or when the boy would wake up she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sasuke had made it back to his place and honestly he was pissed. First off he was dead tired, second he'd come home to find that he needed to do some shopping which meant no dinner and finally the boy they found the day before was plaguing his mind, trying to figure him out, what was he and why he had the tails and ears of a wolf. Was he human or something else, the boys whole being was a mystery and it was giving him a serious headache. Sasuke then decided to screw it all until the boy woke up and then he would question the hell out of him but first he needed to make a quick stop for food, which sadly means going back outside but after that he was going straight to bed all he could hope for was that he didn't run into any troublesome fan girls on his way to the store or back.

- Lady Tsunade -

Tsunade was about to skip out on work to go grab a drink, ignoring the idea of Shizune coming after her for a second time but then a wonderful idea came to her. Since the 'wolf' boy that'd been brought here would eventually wake up and she definitely didn't want to be responsible for the brat and she honestly couldn't completely trust Team 7 alone to actually look after a recovering teen. She decided to send out a ninja to get her one Hatake Kakashi plus this plan will help out in the future if the boy turns out to be a ninja or ninja material with the right training then not only would she not have to deal with him but they would gain another ninja to add to the ranks so after this it's only a matter of when the boy decides to wake up. Happy with her plan she started to quickly plan out how she was going to trap *cough cough* convince him to actually look after the boy and not pass him off to some sorry sap, leaning back in her chair she decided that being Hokage definitely had its perks. Now than to think of how many times she would have him report in to her so she could see he was actually doing his newly assigned job. This would be revenge for when he told Shizune where she was hiding.

- Lady Tsunade & Kakashi -

Kakashi knocked on the door to the Hokage's office before waiting for a reply. He was just about to start reading the newest Icha Icha Paradise book he'd been waiting for to come out when some random ninja came up to him and told him that the Hokage had requested him. So he reluctantly put away his book and had made his way over, he wondered what she wanted hopefully it wasn't anything serious because he really didn't feel like doing anything at the moment not to mention he just finished a mission before this. Hearing the okay come from the other side of the door he entered, closing the door with a soft click he looked towards the Hokage as she finished signing a piece of paper. Looking up at Kakashi she began "Kakashi I've got a mission for you, don't worry it's a simple one." Damn he was kind of hoping she was just going to tell him how his students did on their mission that he knew they recently returned from, and then let him go but seems like fate had other plans.

- Somewhere -

Somewhere in lands that separates the Land of Fire from the Land of Lightning two figures cloaked in black could be found high in the tree tops arguing "Damn it Boss isn't going to be happy about this, Demise." one of the cloaked figures called out to the other. "You're fucking telling me, Fear" 'Demise' replied " But a job is a job and like any job we have to report back" Demise stood from the branch he was sitting on to look over at his partner. "Shit I don't want to go back, he'll fucking rip our balls off." Fear stood too but really felt like bolting in the opposite direction, the only thing stopping him was that he knew that he'd be found and killed in the most painful way imaginable. "Che, Stop being such a fucking baby and let's get this done and over with so I can go home." Demise shouted at his partner before taking off through the trees. Fear muttered out a few curses before following Demise through the trees off to face their... heh ... Demise.


End file.
